sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Gem High: Year Two
H-hello peeps! Welcome to the one and only fabulus 1<3's Gem High Roleplay! As some of you may know, Gem High was my first ever and most popular RP I've hosted. Due to popular demand, I have decided to make a year two. I do warn you, this RP will be slightly more compicated than last year, so be prepared fellow peeps. This is a free join RP, but that still means you need to ask, okie? Have good time, and make sure you follow the rules.' Any rule breaking will lead to immidiate expultion. '''THANK YOU!!! 'ALSO, FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO WERE IN TOWN OF PERCY, THIS IS ALL BEFORE TOWN OF PERCY, MKAAAAY?!?!?' RULES *NO killing plx *Bad words must be censored ;) *No thing too sexual, there might be kids RPing with us ^ ^; *'I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO WRITE IN BOLD!!!' *All other wiki RPing rules apply. THANK YOU~! SIGN UP PEEPS!!!! -Just put you're character's name {and the owner in ( ).}. Then, put if they are Popular (very "hip" or cool), Semi Popular (Sort of Popular), '''Neutral (not any of the listed)'Anti Popular (NOT popular AT ALL). DONT FORGET TO PUT A LINK! 'Example: - Stormy the Echidna ('neutral) and Euphoria Bean (semi-popular) Angelo the Mink (Popular) '''Henry the Wolf (Teacher, neutural) '''OWNED BY 1<3. -Rage the Hedgehog(Popular) Owned by Rage the Hedgehog - Alinoa The Cat (Popular)/ Tesla The Hedgehog (Semi-popular)/ Martin Newell The Hedgehog (Popular) Alphonse Uprising - - River the Echidna (Neutral), Elias the Echidna (doesn't attend the school, anti-popular) - Upsilon the Mink (Anti-Popular), Theta the Mink (Neutral), Sigma the Mink (Semi-Popular), owned by SA3 -Hedge Blackstone -Milly -Paws the Wolf (neutral), Kniro the Amur Leopard (anti-popular), Tito the Mink (doesn't really attend highschool but is in Kniro's backpack, neutral), Mwah the Raven (popular) - owned by KniroAndTito3915 - - - - GET YOUR CLASSES! General Math With Mr. Peet -One:Rage The Hedgehog -Two: -Three: -Four: Euphoria Bean -Five: Alinoa The Cat Six:Hedge Black stone -Seven: River the Echidna -Eight: Sigma the Mink -Nine: -Ten: -Eleven: -Twelve: -Thirteen: Honors Math With Mr. Wolf -1: Tesla The Hedgehog -2: Stormy the Echidna -3: Upsilon the Mink -4: Theta the Mink -5: -6: -7: -8: -9: -10: -11: -13: Language Arts With Mrs. Deener -1: -2: -3: River the Echidna -4: Upsilon the Mink -5: Theta the Mink -6: Paws the Wolf -7: -8: -9: -10: -11: -12: -13: Honors Lanuage Arts With Mr. Marcus -1:Rage the Hedgehog -2: Tesla -3: -4: Stormy -5: Alinoa The Cat -6: Sigma the Mink -7: -8: -9: -10: -11: -12: -13: BAND with Mr.Osko -1: Mwah the Raven (he's the only one LOL) -2: -3: -4: -5: -6: -7: -8: -9: -10: -11: -13: SPANISH with Mr. Rios - - Stormy - - - - - - FRENCH With Mrs. Ehjeh - -Stormy - Alinoa The Cat - Upsilon the Mink - Theta the Mink - River the Echidna - Paws the Wolf - Kniro the Amur Leopard (with Tito) Machinery Wich Mr. Fech -Rage the Hedgehog - Tesla -Stormy -Hedge Blackstone - - - - Potions and Further Sciences With Ms. Tod - Tesla - -Stormy - Alinoa -Hedge Blackstone - - - Track With Mr. Kingsley -Rage the Hedgehog - Tesla - Kniro the Amur Leopard (with Tito) (why is he even in this class?!) - Alinoa - River the Echidna - Sigma the Mink - - Computers and Tech With Mrs. Marina -Rage the Hedgehog - Tesla - - Stormy -Hedge blackstone - - - - - THE DAY BEFORE THE FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL YEAR TWO EACH USER WILLHAVE HIS/HER OWN SECTION: 'Rage the Hedgehog' Rage just learned he had to go to school here if he wanted to live here. He wasn't very happy about it, but he agreed. He went to the orientation of Gem High, and thought it might be a good school. The day before school starts, he pretty much just chilled out and drank root beer. 'Alphonse Uprising' So it was summer time, all through the night, nobody was stirring... well, except for Tesla in his Koenigsegg! HAH! "Dashing through the road, in my Koenigsegg, the fastest car in the world, because why not?" Tesla sang in rhythm of Jingle Bells, your average Xmas song. Tesla was decided to go to his warehouse so he can work on it and STUFF! 'Oneheart (Stormy and Euphoria)' Stormy had just applied to her new High School and into her new home. Even tho everyone was supposed to be having their second year, Stormy was too late and had to start her year where a lot of peeps already knew eachother. She went outside to play some basketball after packing everything into her room. Over the summer, Euphoria had found out Hazel and her siser were moving to a town called Percy. She had lost both Tesla and Euphoria's phone numbers, so Hazel had her sister Megami send Euphoria a letter. Euphoria wrote back giving Hazel her phone number, but after that Euphoria had gotten a letter saying that Hazel could no longer be freinds with Euphoria, and Euphoria was confused and heartbroken. The most mysterious thing was how sloppy the writing was for Hazel.... While playing, Stormy got tired after a while. She went back into her house and took a shower to clean herself up. She looked through her droors for a T-Shirt and some shorts, but she had forgotten to was clothes. All she had was a light blue top and navy blue skirt. "What?! Where's everything-oh. I'd better put this on...geez I must not have worn this in years...I'd better go and wash." Stormy said, getting dressed as she went outside with her clothes. Once she was done putting them in the washer, she looked to the beautiful day outside. "Hmm...Maybe I should take a walk." Stormy smiled, walking off to go wlak around the park. Stormy walked around the park. She was very embarassed to be dressed to girly, but then she remembert that's what girls 'were supposed to do' and felt much better. Stormy was quickly spotted by Sally Acorn, a second year just like Stormy. Sally loved the blue, and saw right through Stormy to he tomboy side. So much potential...this will earn me much more popularity... Sally thought. "Hey, girl!" Sally said, walking up to Stormy and waving to her. Stormy loooked around, then realizing she was the one being waved to. "H-hello?" Stormy said back. "You're like soooo pretty!" Sally said, touching Stormy's hair and touching the soft silk of Stormy's flowing shirt. "I'm'' Princess'' Sally Alicia Acorn~" Sally said, expecting a bow. "U-um, your majesty...I am ...Stormy Lina Aquawater. "Stormy said, bowing. "Oh, no need to bow! Just call me Sally, I want us to be besties, okay?" Sally winked to Stormy, grabbing her arm. "Wow, really? D-do you go to Gem High?" Stormy asked. "Do I go to Gem High?" Sally giggled."I am the queen ''of Gem High~!" Sally said, taking Stormy over to her freinds. "You like ''have to come over with me and my buddies, they'll just love you~!" "U-uh, okay!" Stormy said. A group of mixed guys and girls sat in a group surrounding a table talking and laughing. Ovbiously the popular group. "Guuuuys! Everyone shutup! This is Stormy, everyone call her Sorra!" Sally said, giving a small hug to Stormy. Sorra??? Stormy thought. Well, it can't be that bad, I mean, these are the popular kids so they all must have nicknames... "''Hey Sorra.." they said waving to Stormy. They knew she would special, she had a nickname... "H-hi everyone." Stormy said, then looked at her black watch with red highlights. "Oh no! I have to go, I guess I'll see you guys at school Monday!" Stormy said. "What is ''that?" Sally said disgusted. "Oh, no. Just no. No no no no no....ugly watch, so boy-ish. Take mine!" Sally said. Stormy put her watch awy, putting on a sparkling pink and green one Sally gave her. "Oh, so cute!" Sally said. "Bye!" Sally gave Stormy a big hug. Stormy left, going home. When Stormy got home, her clothes were ready.She put them back and went to her room to get into her PJs.Then she went to sleep.Ah, can't wait for school Monday...Ah, can't wait for school Monday... ''Stormy thought. 'KnucklesFangirl' River lies around in her apartment, unsure of what to do. School was coming up tomorrow, and she had hardly done anything over the summer. Sighing out of boredom, the girl got up and decided that she should find something to do to occupy herself until tomorrow. There was a few chores she could do, but instead she shrugged it off for now. Maybe she could call some friends? No, either she didn't remember their numbers or they don't even have a phone. River looked out her window, maybe there was something outside that she would find to do. She opened her front door and walked down the stairs to the lobby, where she saw that there was something in her mailbox. She remembered she hadn't checked it in a while, and opened it. Inside was nothing but a single letter, and it appeared to be personally written. She was tempted to tear open the envelope right there, however she thought that it would be best if she had read it in a less open area. Running back upstairs, she went back inside her apartment and felt a mix of excitement and confusion, just what could be in it? River ripped open the paper envelope and pulled out the message inside. She began to read, but as it continued, her curious expression began to fade into more confusion, and then eventually she was wearing a concerned face. Finally, she was at the last sentence, and she had read the name of the writer. Her hands began to shake, and she dropped the letter on the table. Without even saying anything, she walked at a fast pace to her bedroom, and her heart began racing. The girl sat herself on the mattress and grabbed the pillow tightly, covering her face with it. ''River, This message is to inform you that I am travelling to the mainland, and I should have arrived by the time you receive this. I am here to visit you, and I am aware of where your new home is, so don't even try to avoid me. Do not mention this to any of our other family members, or any possible friends you have made; this is between us and only us. If I discover that you've spoken, then there will be consequences. '' ''Expect to see me soon, Elias '(Red hedghog sonic fan)' Hedge had a great time at school. He enjoyed his friends Hazel and Tesla, and spent his sumer the same way he always did: at war. He was always being drafted by his war veteran father, and he always sent letters too his friends. Hedge can hardly wait to return to school and wonders if anyone has become bullies or if old foes have returned his family was returning to town via helicopter. '(SigmaAlphaThree)' The day before their second year of high school was slightly chaotic for the three minks. Sigma, Theta and Upsilon had decided to live closer to the campus this year rather than transferring between the school and the Lost Hex, as they had done previously. So basically, the day prior to school starting was just a moving day. (Sorry, couldn't think of anything else ^^;) 'KniroAndTito3915' In a different, non-canon universe different from the regular Lippies one, Paws the Wolf and Kniro the Amur Leopard have moved to this new place and...well for some random reason they're in Mobius even though they aren't even Mobians. Okay. Oh, and instead of Paws being 19 and Kniro being 20, Paws is 15 and Kniro is 16 (since Lippies does take place 4 years later than most of the characters on the site anyway, and otherwise they would be too old for high school). Also, Tito lives in Kniro's backpack random and whenever Kniro needs something Tito comes out and gives it to him. Yeah. It doesn't really make sense but since it's not the actual canon for my characters, it doesn't really need to. Also, Mwah is there just because. Kniro and Paws were late for school because of unexplained complications that I'm too lazy to think of. UH, they didn't have a vehicle so they had to walk to the school, and then Paws lead them in the wrong direction? Sure. '(INSERT USER NAME)' '(INSERT USER NAME)' 'BEFORE SKEWEL' H-hey peeps! Message from 1<3 ;), the host. Bored and you're finished with BOTH CHOOSING CLASSES and FILLING OUT THE DAY BEFORE SCHOOL CHAPTER??? Well guess what, yime to really start the RP! Go ahead and start below, but you can not move onto first period until everyone has made at least ONE EDIT to this chapter. THANK YOU~ Stormy got up to getdressed, when she got a knock on her door. IN her PJs, she tiredly got up to answer the door. As she opened it, the cool morning air swept in and she shivered. "H-hello?" Stormy said tiredly. "Hey Sorra!" Sally said, giving Stormy a big hug. "I just came here to make sure you looked just amazing for the first day of school. Gotta remeber first impressions are important!" Sally said walking into Stormy's home, then to her room with two an overly large purses. Stormy yawned. "What are the bags for?" Stormy said, walking into her room. "Bags?! Oh, Sorra, Sorra,Sorra. These are not'' just bags.'' These are expensive purses daddy got me just yesterday. I'm going to let you have them~!" Sally said. "I packed them with clothes, makeup, lotion, some money..." Sally said excitedly. "Yea, I was just thinking of wearing a T-Shirt and jeans today.." Stormy said worriedly. She hated to dress 'girly'. "ABSOLUTELY NOT SORRA~" Sally said, pulling out a cute uniform."This will be yours, and today after school I'm goging to take you shapping for more!" Oh no! Stormy thought. I'll look awful in that, I want to wear my T-Shirt and jeans...I'm starting to think Sally and I shouln't be freinds...Stormy sighed. But she'd doing all of these nice things for you...no, you can't do that to her. I'll just have to deal with it.... Stormy put on the outfit and lugged her large purse to school with Sally. Meanwhile, Euphoria was walking sadly to school. She couldn't believe Hazel wasn't going to join her this year. Tesla tries to call Hazel. "Ah, Hazel, my love. How are you doing today?" Tesla said. "Hazel? Are you ther?" A female and a male walks to school in a standard uniform and a scarf. While Tesla is at Hazels house a military camo choper flys by afully close too the ground and rufills Teslas head fur. Tesla steps back. "Whoa! Watch the quills!" He exclaimed. Meanwhile, at the bar, everyone is yelling and having a great time. But then a Black hedgehog strolls in, and everyone shuts up. The black hedgehog walked toward the bar, admiring the silence. He was wearing sunglasses. He took off the glasses, smiling at the bartender. "If you don't mind your head getting busted open I would suggest you give me a root beer." The hedgehog said, in a cheerful voice. Whispers started to float around the bar, the only sound was whispers and the football game. An orange hedgehog, who was in the bar, didnt know who he was. "Who are you?" The orange hedgehog said. The hedgehog chuckled. "Well OBVIOUSLY You're new around here, the names Rage. Just Rage." Rage said. People near Rage and the hedgehog got up and sat somewhere else. "And I'm Martin Newell. Tesla's brother. Not sure if you know him." Martin said. "Whoever this Tesla is, I sure hope he is better in dressing than you are, mister, Martin Newell...." Rage said, taking off his sunglasses as he said this. "By just looking into your eyes, something tells me that you want to fight me. Is this true or am I wrong?" Martin said, standing up. "Im not one for starting a fight man-" Rage said, as soon as he finished the sentance, punched Martin in the face, sending him to the bar. The bartender got out and backed up. "Now you're p***ing me off." Martin said. His hands and feet explodes with fire, burning up to 3,000 degrees Celsius. People back away from Martin and Rage, knowing what Rage is gonna do. "Ooh, Flashy!" Rage says as he bursts hotter, at 5,000 Degrees Celsius(9,032 degrees Fahrenheit "So you're a pyrokinetic, too? Guess we have so much in common after all." Martin said. He spins into a fiery tornado, burning and destroying everything in its path. As Martin was heading toward him, Rage started to whistle. When the tornado was right in front of him, he stepped to the side. Martin stops spinning, and regains his balance. Rage runs towars Martin, headbutting him, sending him falling over a table. Martin gets up, sets a chair on fire and throws it at Rage. The chair hits Rage, which Martin threw at such an incredible force, it sent Rage flying through the wall, breaking it. Looks like their taking the fight outside! Rage gets up in anger, and explodes in a white hot fury. He runs right up to Martin and punches him, kicks him in the face, knees him in the face, and backflip kicks him in a lightning fast combo, and he picks him up, and kicks him against the wall. Rage walks up to Martin. "Take this as a warning, Newell. Don't cross me. Mess with the Rage, you get the Fire." Rage says as he puts his sunglasses back on, takes his root beer, and leaves. As he leaves, Martin tries to flip him off with his broken hand. Some people help Martin up, and tell him about Rage. "He pretty much owns this place." "No one messes with him" "He's quite possibly the most dangerous man here" "Each of us get a warning, like you just had. Break that warning, *man moves his thumb across neck, signifying you die*" The list went on. "'The dangerous man here.' Yeah right. I was banned from 8 States." Martin said. "Some one needs to take him down" one man said. "Yeah right,like anyone here has the balls and the skill to take him down" another man said. A female cat with shiny orange hair waits at a bus stop. She gets her tablet out and works on one of her songs on FL Studio. Rage walks along the sidewalk, and sees the cat. He stops. "Heeeey beautiful, how ya doin?" Rage askes to the cat. The female cat just looks at Rage, before continuing her work. "...okay." "Makin' music huh? I used to do that." Rage explained. "Whaddaya say I take you out for some drinks or whatever you like, on me." Rage said. "Maybe later." The cat didnt seem interested right now. "Alright, I live on that brick house across the street." Rage said walking away. "...sure thing." The female cat said, still not interested. "SCORE!" Rage mouthed when turned away Stromy walked with Sally, tired from lugging her purse. She swore her high heels had given her 100 blisters. "Ugh, are we there yet?" Stormy said. "Oh come on Sorra don't be such a lazy butt~" Sally said happily, carrying her purse and walking in high heels (even taller than Stormy's..) like it was nothing. Stormy sighed. 'Okay..." "So, I'm assuming you don't have a boyfreind. Haha, how sad! Don't worry, there's a cute guy named Jake, he's sooooooo hot. He's like, the head of the football tem. You'll just love him Sorra." Sally said. "J-J-Jake?!" Stromy said worredly. Meanwhile in Station Square, River woke up with a start, and gazed at the clock with barely open eyes. It was time for her to get ready. Of course, right at the moment she was FINALLY getting some sleep, she was scheduled to wake up instead. She had been restless all night; after what had happened the day before, it was difficult to relax. She didn't want to think about her Uncle visiting her, or just about him in general. She did her best to push those thoughts out of her mind and continue with her daily routine. The girl cleaned herself up and put on her regular clothes; a white shirt with a red midpiece, and black pants. Grabbing a black hairband, she tied all but two of her quills back into a ponytail, and she walked into the small living room. There she saw the letter again, and without hesitation she held it tightly and crumpled it a bit, tossing it into the trashbin. She continued to quickly eat a simple breakfast and put on her gray shoes afterwards. River walked out of the apartment, locking it as she left, and made her way down the stairs, out of the building, and to the train station. There didn't seem to be many people riding the trains this morning, but she was fine with it as she had claustrophobia anyway. After about half an hour, maybe less, the discolored monotreme was at her stop. She left the train quickly, and began to walk her normal route to school alone, half awake due to a sleepless night. Rage got up and dressed hastily, and walked to school, nearly sleepwalking. The mink group quickly made their way to school the next day, as they had a late start getting up in the morning. Sigma was leading the group, pulling along both Theta and Upsilon down the sidewalk, much to their dismay. As she approached the front sign of the school Sigma suddenly stopped, making Theta and Upsilon crash into her and fall down behind, although Sigma stayed sturdily standing. “Ow…” Upsilon groaned with a slightly bitter tone, rubbing his head. “Why did you just stop so suddenly?” “You should really be more careful next time,” Theta chimed in. “Becaaaaaause we’re at the school, silly!” Sigma said excitedly. Grabbing both of their arms, she pulled them up onto their feet in one swift shove. “And we’re not late either!” “We wouldn’t have been late even if we walked; there’s still a couple of minutes before school starts to spare,” Theta said exasperatedly. “Oh, well! At least we can figure out where our classes our before first period begins,” Sigma responded. River stared at the ground for most of the walk, ignoring most of the other students that went past her; she wasn't really focusing too well at the moment. Half the time she was thinking about how the day would go, and the other half of the time she would lose track of her thoughts and let her mind go blank. Not very long after, the girl bumped her head against something, and she snapped back into reality. She looked up and saw that she had just run into a door. "Uh... what...?" she muttered to herself, before finally acknowledging that she made it to the school without even noticing. She sighed heavily, "New school year resolution: learn to pay attention." she noted to herself. Sally walked into the office. "Hey Sally, shouldn't we go to the cafeteria to get our classes???" Stormy asked. Sally looked offended. "The cafetria? Ugh, silly Soora, those are for unpopular kids. You see, our classes are listed in a special box ''just for ''us, okay? As long as you stick with me, you can be the princess of this shcool." "The...princess???" Stormy said embarassed, blushing. "Oh, why yes!" Sally said, handing Stormy her list of classes. They matched Sally's. Exactly, except for names. Stormy looked to Sally's classes then hers. "We...have the same classes.."Stormy said. "I asked it to be that way, sweetie." Sally said, winking to Stormy. "Ooo yes, let's go meet Jake!" "N-no! I-I have to go to the restroom!" Stormy lied. "Oh, don't be afraid sweetheart!" Sally said excitedly. "After me telling him'' just a little bit about you'' he's like soooooo ''excited!" Stormy was now bright red. "He's...ecited to...see ''me?" "Ooo I can't waut to see you two together!" Sally jumped ecited, taking Stormy's arm as she fast-walked to the football feild. In the football feild, a group of peeps were hanging out on the bleachers, and some on the feild. Sally dragged the now bright red faced Stormy to the group, Sally's smile as glowing as ever. "Heeeeey guuys! Ooo, hai Onnie, Barbrah, Courtney, Jessenie, Tanya, William, Marc, Taylor, Bryan, Scourgey-Worgey (<---oh god poor Scourge ;_;) and Jaaaaaaake~!" Sally said. How on Mobious can she remember all of those names?! ''Stormy thought. She waved shyly and everyone waved back happily and brightly. Scourge drank his soda, relaxing. A blonde fox with short hair(Onnie) combed her hair while a bright red cat (Barbrah) braided a mint colored mink (Courtney). Another pink fox (Jessenie) sat talking to a coffeee colored hawk (Wiiliam). A neon green hedgehog (Mark) played stupidly with his football as his firend, a neon orange tiger (Taylor) agreed to whatever he had been saying (he ust have not gotten much sleep..). Out of all of them, one stood out the most. A tall muscular light brown wolf (Jake) stared at Stormy in a daydream. He blushed when he realized what he was doing, then looked away. "JAAAAAAAAAKE! This is Sorra, go talk to her, she's been just dieing to meet you~!" Sally pushed Stormy to Jake, going to hang out with Scourge. As tall, big, and scary he looked, Jake was sweet and shy. "H-h-h-h-h-hh-h-h-hiiii m-m-m-miss S-s-s-s-s-sorra..." Jake studdered, blushing. "Hi, you must be Jake, huh? I am Sorra Aquawater. You're super cute! I mean, um, not like you think!" Stormy blushed. "Oh gee, that's really nice of a pretty girl like you to say something to...lil' ol' me..."Jack said, ovbiously he had a southern accent. "You're accent is cute too!" Stormy said. "So, Sally told me you're the head of the football team!" "Oh-oh-oh yes! W-w-why I am!" Jake said, scratching the back of his head. "You don't need to call me Sorra by the way. My real name is Stormy." Stormy said. "Oh..."Jake said, blushing."That's a mighty pretty name you have miss..."he said as his ears tucked in. "Thank you." Stormy said in a sweet voice."To tell you the truth, I thought you were going to be some stupid guy who only liked me for my looks and disrespected me a lot. But you haven't one bit, and I can tell you're not that kind of person. Thank you, Jake..." Jake was now bright red like a tomaaaaataoooo :3"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yoooou're welcome miss Stormy. L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-liissten, I know I just met you and all....and I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable or anything...you d-d-d-d-d-don't have to agree either! B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b--but,Mm-k-m-m-miss Stormy..w-w-w-w-w-w-w-will...you....go to lunch with me today? I-i-i-i--i-i-i don't want to take you away from ol' Sall uh nothin'-" "OH of corse not~!" Sally said, pushing Jake and Stormy together. "You two eat lunch together WITH US~!" "O-o-o-o-o-o-oh okay miss Sally. W-w-w-w-w-will do!" Jake said, rapidly hurrying to his freinds. ''Aw, he seems like such a genuine sweet guy...Stormy thought. "Isn't he just so CUTE~!" Sally said. "Oh, in a weeek or two you'll be holding hands and kissing and loving and cuddling and-" "Oh Sally, we just met.."Stormy said. "If we're going to date, I really want to get to know him well." "Oh, you love to ruin fun, don'cha Sorra?" Sally winked. "Yea, I guess so, huh?" Stormy blushed. The bell soon rang loudly, signaling everyone to go to first period. '1ST PERIOD' Hey peeps! Everyone has edited b4 skool, ry? If not, tell me in the comments below so we can wait for you. 'MATH' Euphoria Bean walks into her math class, taking a seat near the back as the teacher, Mr.Peet, writes the objective on the board. Rage walks in Math and takes a seat, everyone near Rage moves back a little. Rage puts both legs on the desk, and his arms behind his back, waiting for the teacher. "Hurry up teach, I didn't come here to just sit here." Rage said, after about 3 minutes of waiting. "Oh no, guess I'm going to have to get more detention slips from the office." Mr.Peet said, writning one up for Rage just in case any trouble went further. "Okay, class, get out your textbooks..." The lesson dragged on, and nearing the end of the period Mr.Peet let everyone work on their assignments. At the end of the period, Rage asked "So, any homework Mr. 'P?" "First, no there are no homework assignments this week. Second, please adress me as Mr.Peet." Mr.Peet said as he wrote down some lesson plans. "You got it, mister Peet." Rage said. A coffee colored hawk named William was looking to Rage while talking to his freind, a neon orange tiger named Taylor. William quickly turned away, hoping he haden't been spotted by Rage. Taylor and William spoke very quietly to eachother with a sense of fear exchanging serious looks. Rage looked at the clock. Ten minutes till end period. Rage looked at William, grinned, and his moved his thumb across his neck William shuddered and Taylor competely got out of his seat to move to the back of the room. Wiliam looked around, then getting up out of his seat to get closer to the exit. Mr.Peet had a competely confused look on his face. River gazed out of the window, she had intentionally picked a seat next to it. Not exactly the best move considering that she wanted to have better concentration this year, but she prefered it over every other spot in the classroom. She had definintely gained some energy as the day had moved on, but of course she still wasn't at her most upbeat. The girl gazed around the room, observing everyone. She only knew about one or two people, but she didn't know any of their names... A light brown wolf named Jake drew in his sketchpad a picture of Stormy. Around her he put little clouds, bubbles, and hearts. The picture was very deteailed and accurate, as anyone could tell he spend time on it. Just looking at Jake he did not look llook like one to draw or have an artistic side at all. Taylor and William came up to Jake, hiding behind him. "Hey Jake, whacha' drawin' buddy?" Taylor said in a bit of a scared tone. Jake closed his sketchpad. "U-um, the football feild. It's pretty cool..." Jake said. "Didn't know ol' Sorra looked so much like a football feild, huh Taylor?" William began to relax feeling at least a bit safer with Jake. "Huh-hu,"Tayor laughed stupidly,"yea, lot like one." "S-stop!" Jake said embarassed."Okay, I was drawing Sorra, what's wrong with it?" "Ya gonna aske her out? Ya gonna? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Taylor nagged. "Y-yea actually, once we get to know eachother." Jake smiled. "I really like her, she seems so...normal." "Normal?" William said confused. "Thought you wanted-" "Another Sally?" Jake sighed. "Heeell no. Poor Scourge is going though hell. I don't want to end up like him." "But she's the Gem Queen. Every guy want someone like her." Taylor said. "Well, I don't. I'm sure a lot of other guys feel the same way too." Jake said. Rage walked out, and while he was on his way to his next class, bumped into William, on purpose, with his shoulders. Rage looked at William, and said "Park, 5:00.", and walked off. "W-what?!" William said, frightened. He seriously thought he was going to die. He stumble walked to his next class. THIS PEROID IS NOW OVER. IF YOU HAVE NOT EDITED THIS CHAPTER YET, YOU NEED TO GO TO THE NEXT ONE. 'HONORS MATH' Sally and Stormy walk into with William and Onnie. They take their seats in the back, talking quietly as the teacher, Mr.Wolf (Henry as mentioned in Stormy's history :D), is waiting for everyone to enter the class. Mr.Wolf's heart suddenly seems to stop as he sees Stormy. Stormy....no...is it really... her? Mr.Wolf thinks to himself, he quickly looks away afraid someone would realize he'd been staring at her. I wonder if she'll even know me now, I wonder if she misses me...''Mr.Wolf sat at his desk, knots in his stomach. ''I should talk to her after class...just to see how she's doing and all. Mr.Wolf thoguht worredly as he waited. "C-class, hello there, my name is Mr.Wolf, and I will be your honors Math teacher. U-um, I hope we have an excellent year this year, now, let's get to today's lesson..." Mr. Wolf said, continuing his lesson. It was more of a review of last year to get the class warmed up for much more difficult things to do later. AH THIS PEROID ID NOW OVER?! PLX GO TO THE NEXT ONE ;)! 'SECOND PERIOD' 'PHYSICAL EDUCATION' Stormy walked out to the football feild like all of the other kids since the gym was under construction. Rage walked out, but instead of using the bathroom like everyone else did, he did push-ups. He walks out to the foot ball field, and sees Stormy. Rage walked up to her, completely forgetting about Alinoa(even though she's not going out with him any time soon). "Hey there Storm." Rage says. Stormy turns around. "Hm? Hello. How do you know my name?" Stormy said a bit confused. "Saw some kid drawing someone that looked like you, and they said it was Sorra, which I know to be you. He was about, oh, Yay high." Rage said. "Jake?" Stormy said, blushing. "Y-yea, he's a freind of mine." Stormy smiled. The mink group went out onto the football field in their gym clothes and waited around for the teacher to come. Sigma and Theta were talking while Upsilon listened in, nodding every once in a while. River walked outside of the building along with everyone else. She didn't mind the new gym clothes, but she didn't like the idea of leaving her normal clothes in a locker that someone could steal... but then again what kind of weird person would take only a shirt and pants? Like the others, she waited for the teacher to arrive, and while looking around she caught sight of her friend, Upsilon, as well as two other Minks that were with him. She didn't say anything, only looked, thinking that he was probably occupied talking to them. Tesla walks onto the field with a gray jumpsuit and orange skinny jeans. Rage sees Tesla, and chuckles. "Nice getup, loser" Rage said as he is having trouble laughing. "I'm not about to say who you are to say that." Tesla said, in of course, a British accent... Stormy walks off, looking for a place to sit. Euphoria accidentally bumps into her. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Euphoria said. "N-no, it's my fault!" Stormy said. "U-um, I'm Euphoria. "...I'm Stormy."Stormy said. "Cool name." Euphoria said. "Thanks," Stormy smiled,"hey, do you want to be freinds?" "Sure!" Euphoria said. The two girls grabbed a seat... somewhere XD. Jake walked up to Stormy and Euphoria. "Hey, Sorra." Jake said shyly. "Hey Jake, some guy told me you were drawing me. What's that all about?" Stormy smiled. "U-u-u-u-um, well....sorry..."Jake said. "No, I think that's really cute!" Stormy replied. "I really wanted to sse the picture, really. I never knew you were an artist." "Y-yea, here you go..."Jake blushed, handing a picture to Stormy. Stormy blushed, amazed with the drawing. "I....look...so'' pretty'' in this picture..."Stormy said,"is that really how I look like??" "Even better." Jake smiled. "Awwwwww!" Taylor said walking up to Jake, a parinoid William behind him. "Hey hey hey!" Tyalor said, slapping Jake on the back. "We've got a problemo." "Rage....he-he-he's gonna k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kill me!" William said in terror. "Kill you?" Stormy said upset. "Do you mean to tell me there is a bully ''around here?!" "N-n-n-n-n-n--n-n-nooooo Stormy! Even worse!" William said, still shaking. "Ugh, I just can not believe that." Stromy said, folding her arms. "He won't touch you, William. If he does, he's going through me!" "No Stormy! Just lookin' acha' he's said to kill! He's like a medusa!" William shuddered. "I'm not afraid of him, and I haven't even met him!" Stormy said. "This sounds like all just a bunch of rubbish!" "Hey, person. Dont be scared. I'll handle him. Like he can do anything to me!" Tesla said to William. Hedge finaly arives in a military camo gym uniform near Tesla and begins doing one handed pushups waiting for the couch without even saying hello and the only way he got any attention from him is the unusual amount of silence he was giving off. "Hedge-- Is that you?" Tesla said, suprised. He remembered him from the first year in Gem High. *Yes soulder and your name is?* in a tone that sounds like he never new or meet Tesla. "No no no no no no...anyone who messes with Rage either winds up dead, or never found..." William cowered. "Rage? Who's that???" Stomy said. "What that the guy you just talked to??" Euphoria said. "Um....I dunno..." Stormy aid. "I'm not fighting him. I'm just going to reason with him like men would." Tesla said, walking to Rage. "Hello, sir. They call you Rage, yes?" "yes" "See, a little bird came to me and said that you've threatned to kill someone. Correct me if I'm wrong." Tesla said. "I was scratching my neck with my thumb. Ya see, I got fleas at my house." Rage said. "Yes, sure. But it was wrong. I'm not a staff member, not telling you what to do, but I recommend apologizing to him, and take it back and maybe we'll be okay." Tesla said, in a nice tone. "Okay then." Rage says as he pulls out his phone and somehow got William's phone number, and texted "Sry" to him. "Thanks for negotiating." Tesla said, with thumbs up. Wow. Didnt expect that to happen.'' "''Wonder who that guy was..." Stormy said. "Who, Rage?" Euphoria said. "No, Hedge. At least that's what I heard that guy (Tesla) call him." Stormy said. "Hedge....he was Hazel's freind, I know him too, from last year." Euphoria said. "Yeah, he... well, USED TO BE, a nice and cool hedgehog. He's one of my friends too-- But ever since that war occured over the summer, he's not what he was last year." Tesla explained. Hedge asks allowed* Does anyone know when the captin is suposed too get here? The PE teacher is runing late. Mr.Wolf runs in. "Hello students! I am Mr.Wolf! Mr. D'canon is out today, so I'll be subbing for him! Free play the rest of the period, no wandering from the football feild!" Mr. Wolf said, almost running over to Stormy. "Stormy, we need to talk. Now, please." Mr. Wolf said, grabbing hold of Stormy's hand. Hedge*? Well now what? "Oh....okay..." Stormy said, as Mr.Wolf led Stormy to the back of the bleachers. "Stormy, listen, I know it's been a long time since we've seen echother. Since..the lie. But I've changed, I promise!" Mr. Wolf (aka Henry as some of you may know...). Stormy said worriedly tearing up,"No, no, no Henry. I like you, but I already told you the problems we face in a relationship-" "That's why I want to take you away from here!" Mr. Wolf (Henry) said, holding Stormy's hands. "Where would we even go...I could be your daughter with how young I am!" Stormy said. "No, that's just crazy! We're like...6 years apart..." Mr.Wolf (Henry) said a bit worriedly. Stormy looked away sadly,"Exactly! Ms. Green is really young and cute, you should ask her out sometime you know-" "No. I want to be with you, Stormy. No one else." Mr.Wolf (Henry) said smiling. ''I have to get out of this! I'm only going to get my heart broken again-wait. Jake! That's it! Stormy thouhgt. "I can't, Henry. It's just....Jake. He's my boyfriend, and I love'' him right now." Mr.Wolf (Henry) looked confused and heartbroken. River had stayed silent so far; not a word has escaped from her mouth. She had noticed that other students were paying attention to a strangely familiar red Hedgehog. She stared at him in slight confusion, he resembled a student from last year that she knew, but... this one couldn't be him. He seemed too serious and silent to be the same guy... right? The girl decided to ignore it, and now unsure of what to do, she started humming to herself. It wasn't any song in particular, just one that she was making up on the spot. She shifted her feet every so often without thinking much of it, however she didn't realize that she was inching closer to the three Minks. Upsilon glanced to the right and left quickly to see if anybody was looking at him; he was about to just walk off and skip class. However, he noticed through his glancing that River was not only a couple of yards away. Turning away from the other minks, he called out River's name and motioned for her to come over to the group. Sigma and Theta were nudging each other and smirking. Tesla just looks around, doing nothing since he doesnt find anything interesting. Rage was in the bathroom, thinking about girls. "I like her, but people will see me with a girlfriend and call me out... oh well, guess i'll have to knock their teeth out." "Here I come Stormy, get ready for the Rage!" Rage thought "Huh?" River turned her head at the sound of her name. She saw Upsilon beckoning her over to him, and without a moment of hesitation she complied. She walked over to the group, and even though she didn't know much about the other two, she figured she'd learn about them soon enough. "H-hi..." River said somewhat softly, hoping that she wouldn't make a bad impression on Upsilon's friends. Upsilon had an internal squealing moment at River's slight shyness, but it passed. "Hey, River," he said in a friendly tone. He gestured to the other two minks he was talking to before. "This is Theta," Upsilon gestured towards the brown mink. Theta only nodded in River's direction. He then pointed to the yellow mink. "And this is-" "HI!" Sigma said in an over-excited tone. "I'm Sigma! It's nice to meet you!" Without hesitation, she grabbed River's hand and shook it. Tesla lays down and looks at the clouds. (We're not indoors, are we?) ('nope -1<3)' "Ah!" She was caught off guard by the sudden excited handshake, but she quickly began to recognize the faces of the other two, and laughed a little, "Same thing to you," she smiled, "I'm River, as you may have guessed..." Sigma smiled at River and elbowed Theta's side, giving him a strange look. "Yep, we've heard of you a lot from U-" Upsilon interrupted Sigma by grabbing her arm and squinting at her, daring her to finish her sentence. He was starting to blush, too. "... from other people..!" Sigma finished quickly. Upsilon breathed a sigh of relief. "Really? I didn't know that many people knew about me..." Her eyes drifted a little, and her face went very slightly pink; she had a feeling she knew what Sigma was about to say before the interruption, but she didn't mention it in order to help Upsilon keep his cool. Sigma's smiled widened and she winked at River. "Well, what should we do now? We have free time," Sigma said, changing the subject. River shrugged, "I don't know, it's just kind of an open field... you guys got any ideas?" She asked to Upsilon and Theta. "We could leave," Theta said bluntly. "I don't even know where the teacher is. Probably far from here. He might not notice if we left." He set his gaze on Upsilon pointedly, who was playing with an inky mass of shadows in his hands. Upsilon looked up and frowned. "I don't think we should leave." "Boyfreind?!" Mr.Wolf (Henry) said. "You have a ''boyfreind?! It's only the first day of schoo''l!" Henry had put his arms around Stormy's either side, trapping her. "Yea, and if you don't let me go I'm going to make him kick your a**!" Stormy said, feeling knots in her stomach as Henry was surrounding her. "Don't lie to me Stormy, I know you don't have a boyfreind." Henry said, coming closer. "I know I can call campus security on you!" Stormy aid. Henry chuckled. "Campus security, huh?" Henry gabbed Stormy's hips and now they were almost touching noses. "If you tell anyone, I will call your parents. And I bet my job and career they'll take you away before you can say goodbye to that Jake a***hole you're talking about." "I am not moving away with you though..."Stormy said. "OK, ok." Henry said. "You meet me at my house 3:40 after shcool, okay? I'll be expecting you. If you don't come, pack your things..." Henry grew nearer. "Get..the hell off of me. Now." Stormy said. Henry backed away, going to the footballfeild's mic stage (just in case the band or choir was to preform in case you peeps were wonderin WHY THE HELL a mic was at a football stadium) '"All right students. The bell will ring in a few momens. Make sure you have everything ready to go for your break time!" Mr.Wolf said happily, walking off the stage as suddenly as he came on. Stormy sat in a corner, feeling a cold chill run down her spine as she clutched her hands once touched by Henry. Stormy didn't feel good at all, she wish she could do something. Mr. Wolf wasn't far either. He could watch her from anywhere except the girls bathrooms. But Stormy couldn't stay in the girl's bathroom everyday and at lunch. No escaping him. Not even at home, since the school keeps everyone's address. Sally tapped Stormy's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?Are you in trouble with Mr.Wolf or something?" "Huh?" Stormy said, snaping out of her worry. "Oh, no not at all! It's just, I feel a little homesick from my old school that's all..." Stormy lied. "Mr. Wolf is sooo hot. You must've felt super shy around him." Sally said. "Ew, Sally! He's like 6 years older than us!" Stormy said. "Oh Sorra! You're supposed to date guys older than you. Scourge is suposed to be in college already, that's why we're the perfect couple!" Sally said. "That's...Well, in my opinion, it's just wrong..." Stormy said. "He's our teacher, too!" "So?" Sally said. "He has a career, he can't mess around with his students!" Stormy said. "Oh, come on. No one finds out, with all the dirty secrets the staff has.." Sally said. "Dirty secrets?" Stormy said worriedly. Now there was really no escaping Henry. Stormy knew what Henry was best at: Blackmailing. "Yea, I've heard everything. Mr.Wolf isn't the only teacher trying to pick up, Sorra." Sally said. "Mr.Wolf is 'picking up' too?!" Stormy said. She hoped it was another girl. "Yea, that girl last year Hazel Moon. It was heard he captured her like three times!" Sally said. Stormy felt sick. "I-I need to go to the restroom..." Stormy aid, rushing to the restroom. She at in one of the stalls, crying. Tesla overheard Sally, and hears the word "Hazel Moon." Within seconds, he began thinking about her. "I have to go back to her." Tesla said. "So.."Scourge said to Sally."What happened to ol' Haze anyway?" "Well...I am pretty sure she moved a few blocks away from where she used to. It's really concealed though, tough to get in... Her sister really hated Tesla too though.."Sally said. "Why?" Scourge said. "I mean, the dude's not a bad guy. Did he hit on her or something?" "No, but I heard Hazel's sister Megami was really jelous of him." Sally said. "Why?" Scourge said. "Is she lezbo?" "No you idot, they're sisters. Tesla was taking Hazel's attention away. Hazel's seriously in love with him..." Sally said. "Seriously, huh? Reminds me of a beautiful queen called Sally..." Scourge smirked. "Oh Scouge, you cutey! Speaking of relationships, Mr.Wolf is like totally hitting on Sorra." Sally said. "Mr.Wolf? Hm, I don't blame him." Scourge said. "What do you mean?" Sally said. "Sally, don't get me wrong, you're hotter than her, but Stormy isn't a bad catch." Scourge said. "Oh, that's why she's with me! We are like so pretty, and her prettyness gets sucked up by me so I can be even prittier." Sally said. "That makes no senese, but okay." Scourge said. "UGH, WHATEVER!" Sally said, storming off to her freinds. "Mmmm, maybe I can pay Haze a visit, now that I have her address.." Scourge said, pulling out a sheet of paper with Hazel's address. "Heheheheheh, now that she can't see Tesla anymore she's single..." Jake went up to Scourge. "Hey Scourge, what's that?" "An address...you wanna ditch class?" Scourge said. "I was thinkin we py Hazel Moon a visit. Just to....speak to her." Scourge smirked. Stormy wanted to know more about Hedge, so she went up to him. "H-hey, you're Hedge right? Hi, my name's Stormy." Stormy said. Yes I am solder hold on just a moment I need to talk with someone* Hedge approached Scourge* Solder It would be wise too stay on school premise till further notice you here* coming from the same hedgehog who tore Scourges mind a new one days before that dance ".....Hedge..?" Scourge said, both shocked and a bit scared. "U-um...yea. Come on Jake, let's go somehwere else.." "???" Jake was confused, blushing at Stormy before following Scourge. And? uhm who might you be solder? * turning too Stormy "I am Stormy Aquawater." Stormy said."Scurge, um, he guy you just spoke to. Do you know him from last year???" I don't remember him but I must of caused him trouble in the past he was looking to avoid a fight what did you come to me for? "I came to you because I wanted to know more about Scourge, and Sally, if you know her. They don't seem like good freinds, and I was trying to get more information on them so I can see if I should be freinds with them or not." Stormy said. I don't know about Sally but I'd say stear clear of Scourge he's not trust whorthy. "Oh, thanks." Stormy said. "U-um, if you need anything I'm locker 234. Just leave me a sticky not on the front of my locker if you need anything!" At ease solder at ese. Stormy looked a bit sad. "It's not easy when you've got someone trying to mol- um nevermind! Yes, i should relax.." Stormy said. She just remembered she couldn't tell anyone about Henry... Hedge on the other hand locked in tensly once the l came from stormys lips* uh say soney I need to tend to some business so I need to be alone right now. "Oh..okay." Stormy said. River saw Upsilon doing something with his hands, however she only caught a brief glance of it before the conversation turned towards him. She wasn't sure what it was; it could have been just her imagination, but whatever it was it certainly confused her. Upon hearing the announcement by Mr. Wolf, she raised her eyebrow in surprise, "The class is already over?" '''HAS ANYONE NOT EDITED THIS SECTION?! IF YOU DID NOT, NOTIFY ME IN THE COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A goup of boys, one a powder white mink (Angelo). "Hey, get together! The race is tonight! We need to get a hold of Weasel if we're going to beat Al Paca." Angelo said. One neon blue bird (Azee) looked to Angelo in confusion."Weasel? Nah man, we need to go with U-Px, he has the best cars." Azee said. Jayzee, Azee's neon green twin bother smirked."Or you just want to sav money. Angelo's right, let's go with Weasel." "But U-Px has been our sponsor for 3 years! We need to buy at least three cars from him." Azee said. A deep red fox (Jeremih) scratched the back of his head. "....I agree with Azee. We need to buy from U-Px if we want to get more money in." "Fine, but just because this race isn't that much of a big loss if we do loose." Angelo said. "What do you mean if we loose?" Jayzee said offended,"we're winning!" Martin stops his 2015 Ford Mustang in front of Jayzee and Angelo. "About this race." Martin said. "What are you talking about?" Angelo said, shocked. "I want in. Allow me to help you." Martin requested. "Hold on a sec." said Angelo. He huddled in his group, all of them nodding their heads in agreement. "Okay, you're in. How much do you charge?" Angelo said. "$50 grand at the most." Martin said. Grand means thousand. Jayzee had a terrified look on his face. Azee looked to Angelo, mouthing "Reconsider, hell no!" "Perfect!" Angelo said. "Meet us tonight at 10:00 at this football feild." "Got it." Martin said, getting back to his car and driving away. "No!" Jayzee said. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no! We can not afford that! This is what we do, after school we'll tell him we're sorry and we can't do it!" "What you need to do is relax. I get paid tonight, so that equals money for us, him, and the cars." Angelo said. Jazee looked annoyed,"But we can be using that money for-" "Gambling? Betting? Women?" Angelo smirked. "Stop killing our money Jay." "Sh**...." Jayzee said. "You don't even know if he's good at racing." "Oh, but I do." Angelo said. 'I can see it.' Martin is PRO at racing! He is at a local test track practicing in his car for the race, and stuff. 'BREAK' Hedge: you must be tesla right solder? at tesla. "Yes, Hedge. And I'm n0t a s0ldier." Tesla said. S0rry, my 0 key is br0ken. How exactly do you know my name Mr. Tesla? I never told you "Because we met bef0re! Last year? Remember?" Tesla said. Not a clue in fact I wonder how I even know your name by the way did you meet my new friend? "N0?" Tesla said. "Wh0's y0ur new friend?" Hedge turns around and calls signals someone to come over then a busty looking female with a black t-shirt and black jeanse arrives on the seine who looks like an animal multy hybrid with purple hair and eyes * well Tesla Meet Milly. "Uh... Hello." Tesla waved. "--But this is not the point! What happened over the summer?" Tesla said. What do you mean?, *Hedge asks* other than war. "The war... wasnt there a draft?" Tesla said. I've spent every year devoting myself to the military just like my father it's got nothing concerning you get too the point.* hedge says in a stern tone changing over to more of an anoyed tone. "Then that's it! It's Post-War Memory Syndrome!" Tesla said. Post war what? Says the unknow animal that is Milly "It 0currs after a war. Y0u w0uld still think y0u're in the war preparing f0r an0ther battle. This happens t0 many s0ldiers in the active military." Tesla said. Scourge and Jake snuck out of school, on their way to go to Hazel's home. Stormy was at the water fountain, drinking water. Euphoria was beside her, reading a book. A female cat sits on a nearby bench. She gets 0ut her lapt0p and w0rks 0n her music. Rage is sleeping on two chairs set together, his legs crossed because he don't give a fu**. He suddenly wakes up and sees Scourge and Jake outside. He shrugs, thinking their just sneaking out. Rage has done it lot in his other schools, and never got noticed. He closes his eyes and goes back to sleep Stormy walks past Rage dragged by Sally, Euphoria trailing behind him. "But I don't wanna!" Stormy pleaded, holding Sally back but Sally kept dragging. "NO! Sorra-chan will find love!" Sally said. "Jake is cute, don't worry!" Euphoria said hopefully. "I just wanna play some basketbaaaaall!!" Stormy nagged, basketball in hand. "Will you put that thing down?! Ladies don't play that game!" Sally said. "Ughghghghgh..."Stormy said. River was wandering around the school on her own, keeping her thoughts to herself. The day seemed to be going along pretty well so far. She hasn't gotten into any trouble, she's met new people, and no sudden problems have popped up. It was a much better start compared to her first year; this time she didn't punch a teacher in the jaw and almost get suspended. However, she felt as though she was forgetting something important that was going to happen. It took her a moment or two of running ideas through her head before she finally remembered... Elias... she thought, and clenched her fist as she heard his name in her head, Right, he's here, and I have to deal with him... alone. The last word felt like a stab in the chest as she thought it. In all her previous encounters, she's had help. Her family was always there when it came to Elias, and they would never let him do anything to hurt her. But, now that she was far away from them, all she had was herself. As she continued to think about it, she began to ignore all that surrounded her and troubling questions constantly arose. Why would he want to see her? Doesn't he hate her? Is he here to taunt her? Hurt her? Should she tell anyone? What would be the consequences? Eventually, her hands began to shake without her realizing it, and everyone could see it. "Uh, are y0u 0kay? Y0u're vibrating like crazy..." Tesla said. Alin0a hums as she listens t0 the s0ng she created...........................birds Upsilon had been sitting in a tree since break began. Leaning on the tree with his head against the main trunk and his eyes closed, he messed with another inky mass in his hands (it was one of his favorite pastimes) and hummed a song, although it was of no tune in particular. However, after a moment or two his ears began to twitch. Opening one eye carefully he noticed River walking across his direction, and she was visibly shaken. Upsilon let the shadow mass fade into the light naturally and hopped down onto the ground quickly, although not abruptly enough as to scare her. “River, are you okay?” The voices of Tesla and Upsilon snapped her back into the safe reality, allowing her to focus on what was in front of her rather than what was going to come. Her nervous hands had calmed down, reverting to an occasional twitch. "Oh, er, I'm fine... really, I just... kind of felt a weird chill down my back," She said, being half honest with them. River didn't want to be lying, but of she just told them exactly what was on her mind, then who knew how they would react? "Okay then. Just making sure..." Tesla said, walking away. Upsilon was a bit skeptical at her response; he thought she was holding back, but he didn't pry for more information. Instead, he nodded at her. "Okay, if you say so... are you cold? You can have my jacket if you need it." "Oh? No no, I'm fine. Also it's kind of the only clothes you wear, so you'd be cold too." She modestly reassured him. Just by talking to him River had already calmed down significantly, and her previous thoughts began to return to the back of her mind. Upsilon, charmed by her manners, smiled at her and complied. "I'm used to the cold, but alright." River breathed a sigh of relief, That was a quick save... She thought. Although, his offer did make her wonder what he looked like without his jacket, as she's never seen him without it. The thought of it made her feel embarrassed, but strangely not in a bad way... STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! She shouted in her mind. She regained her posture, and decided to continue the conversation but change the subject, "So... how were your classes so far?" Rage woke up a few minutes later, and got up. He decided to take a quick trip to the bar to get some root beer. Upsilon pondered over the question for a moment. "I suppose they've been alright," he said thoughtfully. "The day's only begun, but it looks like they're starting off well. What about your classes?" Then the female cat gets up and walks around, a bit lost. "Gem High sure is a large place.." The female cat said. Her name is Alinoa. And that is all I have to say. "Nothing advanced..." She sighed, a little bit ashamed. She wasn't an idiot, in fact, she probably could make it into some advanced classes. She had the potential... but not the attention span. She can never seem to focus on something unless she truly interested about it, and unfortunately there's a lot of subjects that aren't too interesting. "But I am in French. A friend of mine told me to sign up for it, and I just decided to go along with it." "French, eh? I'm in that class too," Upsilon said. He was a bit happy he shared another class with her besides P.E. "I wonder what period that's in..." River's emotions were shared with his, also feeling glad that they would be in the same class again. But in response to his last statement, she shrugged. "Can't exactly remember right now, but we'll find out eventually..." She said, and was now trying to think of something to change the conversation, "Oh hey, when we saw each other over the summer, you mentioned a little bit about some stuff you were doing, but I don't think you got the chance to tell me what it was..." As soon as those words escaped River’s mouth, Upsilon’s eyes widened. He tensed up immediately and started to freak out a little. He actually wanted to tell River about what he had been doing over the summer, but he was afraid of her rejection, hence his nervousness. “O-oh..! That?” Upsilon said as though he was calm, although he was starting to stutter. “Um… well, it was nothing important, so it doesn’t really matter… he he…” "If it's not important, then it's okay to tell me, right?" River asked. She knew she may have been prying a bit, but her curiousity was too strong to stop. Upsilon was at a loss of words; River was right. He coughed nervously and looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. He remained silent for a while before saying, "You're going to laugh at me, though..." "Why would I?" She asked, "You didn't freak out like I thought you would when I showed you the whole water powers thing, so how do you know if I won't react the opposite way you think I would?" Upsilon thought for a while. After a long pause, he finally spoke up. "I make ice sculptures," he murmurred softly. Rage overheard this, and chuckled. "Seriously? Big bad Upsilon makes Ice sculptures!" Rage said "OH! LOOK AT ME! IM THE BIG, MEAN, UPSILON, AND I MAKE ICE SCULPTURES! I ALSO LOVE FLOWERS AND UNICORNS!" Rage said, mocking Upsilon in a british accent. Upsilon froze in his tracks. He clenched his fists tightly, intensely resisting the urge to fight back. Instead, he rolled his eyes and continued walking with River. "Yeah, thats right Upsilon, walk away like the coward you know you are..." Rage yells as Upsilon. "No, I just don't waste my time on pathetic excuses of life like you," Upsilon hollered back over his shoulder. "Hey. You better watch that mouth mister, before I have to knock the teeth inside of it out." Rage says very angry Upsilon turned to face Rage's direction, releasing his clenched fist, although keeping his muscles taut. A mass of shadows was started to form within his palm, and soon the mass started to form into the shape of a dark black broadsword, with a shadowy aura swaying murkily around it. "Hmph," he scoffed, a smirk now forming on his face. "I'd like to see you try." Theta, who was in the general area, saw Upsilon start to bring out his sword and ran over to him. Theta smacked the shadow sword out of Upsilon's hands quickly before anyone else out of the group could notice. "Upsilon, stop. We're at school," Theta warned. River was startled by Theta's sudden appearance, but she hadn't seen the blade, and instead was focusing on what Rage was saying. She glanced over at the two Minks, "Hey, it's alright, I've got this," Approaching the black Hedgehog in a strangely calm manner, she took a deep breath, "What. The. Hell. Is your problem?" She spoke in a more mature voice, but with a slightly aggressive undertone, showing that she was trying to hold back. "The problem is that I am not going to have some petty, cowarding people here without a little confrontation." Rage said, his fire aura increasing in light and size, and when he was saying "Petty, cowarding people" he said it in a much more agressive tone. He pushed River back. Upsilon wasn't used to seeing River assert herself, and couldn't help but smile a little when he saw her. But, as soon as her back was turned, he quickly clenched his fist again, and the shadows of the sword rushed back into his hand, and soon dissipated once he released his hand again, and the sword was gone. All of a sudden, he started to feel like pins and needles were puncturing his left wrist, and Upsilon clutched it tightly to try and subdue the pain. Why did I do that in broad daylight? He scolded himself. Tesla hides himself from a wall, observing Rage and River. "Rage?" Tesla whispered to himself. Stormy also overheard. "Sally it's a fight, look!" Stormy said. She's hoped Sally would get distracted so she could run away. "Fight?" Sally suddenly turned to look. Stormy went off to the feild while Sally was distracted. "Ugh, finally alone..." Stormy siad. For once in her whole life she actually liked the quietness... WITH HAZEL MOON MUAHAHAHHA (PLZ EDIT ABOVE, ASK PERMISSION TO EDIT THIS CHAPTER :D!) Hazel Moon was in her new school, Emerald High. She sat boredly in her seat talking with a group of girls. Scourge barged in the classroom with a unicorn mask and jake with a black mask. The teacher and class was in shock as Scourge and Jake got Hazel (who was screaming at the top of her lungs -_-;) and took her to Scourge's house. "Phew, that was close!" Jake said. "Yea, now we've got ourselves a Hazel. So, sup girl?" Scourge said, ripping off tape they had put over her mouth. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT SCOURGE?!" Hazel said, upset at first."H-hey, wait! Scourge!" Hazel hugged him. "Okay, why are you hugging me? Not like you should stop though, it's pretty hot." Scourge said. "Scourge, can you take me to Tesla?" Hazel said hopefully. "Tesla? You're still into him?" Scourge said confused. "W-what? Does...he have another girlfreind?" Hazel said sadly. "Probs, the dude's a rockstar." Scourge said with a sweatdrop. "Oh...I guess he wouldn't want to see me.."Hazel said, beginning to cry. "Oh, Megami was right!" Hazel put her head on Scourge's chest. "N-no babe! Of course he likes you still, you're beautiful!" Scourge said. "No he doesn't!" Hazel sobbed."And he'll never like me again!" Jake held up a suitcase, the words "HENRY WOLF" written in bold on the front. Jake opened it, and injections for memeory loss were on it. "Don't worry miss Hazel!"Jake said."These are memeory loss injections! If you forget about Tesla, maybe you can move on!" Jake said. "I never want to forget Tesla." Hazel said."I would be so different without him. It's like a building with no foundation, I'd fall apart. A car with no engine, I wouldn't run." "Well..."Scourge smirked."Perhaps you could trick your mind into switching your love..for a guy like me~" "No way!" Hazel said. "I said I don't want to forget Tesla-ouch!" Hazel fainted. While getting to Gem High, Hazel had woken up. "Ugh...who are you two...where am I???" Hazel said. "Hazel?! Oh, you finally woke up love." Scourge said. "I can't beleive you don't remeber me. I am Scourge, your boyfreind." Scourge smirked. "A-and I'm Jake! Your uh, boyfriend's freind!" Jake smiled, waving to Hazel stupidly. "Uhhh....you're my boyfreind?" Hazel said a bit sadly. "Yea, we're in love." Scourge said. Hazel looked terrified. ".....love?" "Uh-huh, we just brought you back.You got really tipsy at the bar and passed out." Scourge said. "The bar?" Hazel said. "I...I don't think I've ever been to a bar." "Well, you did last night. We need to get you to school, you're late on the first day!" Scourge said. "Oooooooooooooohkaaay."Hazel said, having no choice but to agree with Scourge. Scourge jumped over the fence with Hazel and Jake. "Hold on a sec~" Scourge said to Hazel, running over to Sally. A loud angry ear peircing scream was heard followed by a loud sob when Scourge retunred with a slap mark on his face. "Hey babe, let's go hang. Jake, woud ja give us a little privacy?" "Oh, yea.." Jake ran off to be with Stormy. "Ask me anything." Scourge said. "How the hel did we meet and fall in love?" Hazel asked. She wanted to know dearly why she was with him in the first place. "I saved you from Dr.Eggman and saved the world. Then you fell in love with me and I asked you out and we've been on 100 dates."Scourge aid. Hazel had a discusted look on her face. "Okay, just wonderin.." HAZEL MOON STUFF ABOVE During all the random stuff that was happening, a silver wolf and a red Amur leopard walked towards the school. They had just seen the end of the fight between Rage and Upsilon. It was their first day at Gem High, and they ended up late due to complications. "What the heck is going on?" Paws, the wolf yelled towards Upsilon and the others. River tensed up and folded her hands into fists, "You barely even know him! What gives you the right to say he's a coward!?" She ignored the onlookers, and shoved Rage back. "By the fact that he's not even man enough to try to fight me!" Rage nearly yelled in anger. Hazel was spotted by Euphoria. "Hazel!" Euphoria said, running over to Hazel. "Hazel, I haven't heard from you all summer, I'm so glad you're okay!" "....and you are?" Hazel said. Scourge started to sweat and worry. "H-h-hazel....this....this is Euphoria. You two were freinds last year....." "How come she doesn't remeber me?" Euphoria glared at Scourge. "What did you do to her this time?!" "We went to the bar last night and Hazel got--- you know and now she can't even remeber I'm her boyfreind!" Scourge said. "YOU ARE NOT HER BOYFREIND!" Euphoria growled, getting closer to Scourge. "Scourge, you'd better pray Tesla doesn't kill you when I tell him-" "What do you think she's been doing all summer?! She was with me, because I love her!" Scourge smirked. "No...Hazel...you can't do this!" Euphoria said. "Oh, come on Hazel. What about all of our dates, everything I did! The time I saved your life! Tell me you remember!" Scourge said. Hazel took a deep breath in of air. She knew something was wrong. Someone was lieing. "Scourge has more current news, Euphoria. I....somehow this happed." Hazel groaned. "No! Hazel you've got to be lying!" Euphoria said. "Believe me, I wish I was...but some how I fell in love with this peice of sh**, and I want to find out how." Hazel said giving Scourge an inspective look. "Uh..."Scourge blushed. His knees began to wobble as he studdered,"Y-y-yea. Back off Euphoria, she's my girl." "I am going to tell Tesla!" Euphoria ran off crying. "Who's Tesla?" Hazel said. The name sounded so familiar, but she couldn't make it out. "No one.." Scourge frowned. "Okay then..." Paws muttered. Just then he noticed the cyan echidna. Paws suddenly had a bad feeling, like something had happened in the past, but it did not...there was something about echidnas he really did not like, and because of this he decided to stay away from the group unless they tried to talk to him. Which, they probably would not anyway since they were in the middle of a fight. Kniro, the leopard, on the other hand felt annoyed by the hedgehog. Based on what he had seen, he was bullying the dark purple mink for some reason. The fact that he was bullying a mink in general made him especially angry. He wanted to defend him, but he felt nervous and awkward since he did not even know them at all. Upsilon began to utter a low growl, and he was starting scowl at Rage. Once again he made the shadow sword form in his hands, despite how much his wrists were aching. "What makes you think I don't want to fight, eh?" His pupils dilated and he started to walk towards Rage, swinging the sword in his hand. Theta, who was still to his side, held him back by his arms. "Upsilon, stop this!" Theta yelled. "You're going to get expelled if some teacher sees you!" Rage walks up to Upsilon. "If you REALLY want to fight, and if you REALLY aren't a coward, you would ignore what this mink is saying." Rage says while in his face. One of the girls in Euphoria's class is hiding behind the principal crying. The principal walks up to the scene. "What on Mobious is going on here?!" Upsilon turned and saw the principal, of all people, in the midst of the group. Stunned, he drops his shadow sword, and the shadows slowly flow back into his hands and dissipate. He didn't speak, at a loss of words. "I..." "According to this young girl here, Rage started the fight. Is that true?" the principal narrowed his eyes to the group. Upsilon only nodded in response to the principal. "Oh please, you were the one critiscising my friend, do you really think im not going to defend him?" Rage said. "It seems there is no one person at fault that all of you can agree on. I am not going to waste my time figuring that out, so all of you will recieve lunch detensions." the principal said. Upsilon knew Rage was lying, but he said nothing else. The principal wrote down the lunch detensions. "Are you all sure this is what happened?" the pricipal looked to Upsilon. Upsilon nodded again. He was silently making up a plan in his head for during detention... "I don't want to see this happen again.."the principal said hading the detensions to Rage and Upsilon, walking away. Upsilon only looked down at his detention slip, saying nothing. He looked up and glared at Rage before he decided to walk off from the group. He knew he had been talking to River prior to the fight, and leaving her there was a bit rude, but he couldn't handle being around people right now. He headed towards the inside of the school building. Meanwhile, Theta was just standing there, somewhat confused. "Erm..." Euphoria cried. When she stopped, she went over to the girls restroom where she wiped her tears with a paper towel. Then she saw Stormy. "Euphoria, what's wrong?" Stormy said. "Hazel..."Euphoria said. "Something is wrong with her, and I'm so worried. I need to go tell Tesla!" "I'll go tell him. Stay here." Stormy ran off, looking for Tesla. "Tesla???" Story went looking for Tesla. Scourge waked with Hazel around the school. Sally was walking with Mr.Wolf and they saw, running up to them. Sally pulled Scourge by the ear away behind one of the buildings. "You,"Sally glared at Hazel,"you will go away, Now. Scourge will be back with you after at lunch." Mr.Wolf gave Hazel a worred look hiding behind Sally a bit. "Um...okay." Hazel said, wandering around the school. Nothing was familiar to her, as she felt scared. She didn't even know wich class to go to next. Hazel found a place to sit, and while sitting there wondered if she could ever regain her memory. HAZLE!?* Hedge exclamed aproching her and sat next to her River was unsure of what to do; her fury came so suddenly and left as quickly as the principal interfered. She didn't exactly know why she went into such a defensive state, but she just couldn't stand watching Upsilon get insulted like that. She looked down and some guilt began to wash over her; maybe if she hadn't argued with Rage herself then maybe it wouldn't have escalated as much... She turned her head as she saw Upsilon leave, and she wanted to follow him and help, but she decided that she's already done enough damage, and he probably needed some time to himself. She gave Theta a brief look of concern, and began to walk off in the direction her next class would be in. While walking out, River accidentally bumped her shoulder against a silver wolf, but she payed no attention to it. "Hm?" Hazel said."Oh, hi I'm Hazel..you already know that.So, did Scourge tell you about me?" 'THIRD PERID' 'FOURTH PERIOD' 'LUNCH' 'FIFTH PERIOD ' 'SIXTH PERIOD ' 'AFTER SKEWEL' Category:Free Join Roleplay